The present invention relates to a lacing device for ski boots, and more particularly to novel means for anchoring the two members composing the said lacing device to the ski boot.
The modern ski boots are provided with a number of lacing devices each comprising a hooked lever like member cooperating with a ring like member. The said members are fastened to base plates, which in turn are secured to the ski boot upper, at both sides of the longitudinal opening formed in the upper, usually by means of rivets.
In the event that one of the said devices becomes irreparably damaged, its substitution is very difficult, and may be accomplished only by a skilled person with the aid of special tools and with the serious risk of damaging the ski boot.
The invention aims to obviate to the above drawbacks of the prior art lacing devices, by providing a lacing device which may be easily assembled and disassembled from a ski boot, without the need of special tools, and without the danger of damaging the ski boot.